recueil de prompt Strawberry panic
by crysnelle
Summary: recueil de prompt avec les personnages de Strawberry panic
1. Révision nocturne

Le français, la langue de Molière, de la belle littérature, le dialecte soit disant le plus compliqué à apprendre, parler ou même écrire. Et c'est sur cette matière que travailler Nagisa, étant arriver en quatrième année,elle n'avait aucune connaissance la dessus et devait apprendre toute les bases rapidement pour ne pas faire honte à l'école St Miatre. Tamao, assisse sur son lit, regarder la pauvre rouge s'affairer sur son travail, elle même était assez doué, malheureusement elle n'arrivait pas à enseigner à Nagisa, dès qu'elle essayer elle se perdait dans la contemplation de son amie et au final ne fessait que la perturber.

Une cloche sonna douze coup faiblement, la jeune Aoi poussa un soupir et ce leva, elle rassembla ses affaires et après avoir annoncer à sa partenaire de chambre qu'elle descendais à la bibliothèque, elle sortie de la chambre.

Cela fessait plus de deux heure qu'elle était dans la salle d'apprentissage quand un bruit la fit sursauter. La porte, qu'elle avais prit soin de refermer, venait de s'ouvrir. Alors qu'elle aller se retourner, deux bras l'entourèrent et une chevelure d'argent ce déversa sur ses épaules, la fessant rougir.

- Que fait tu ici à cette heure de la nuit, Nagisa ?

- E …. Étoile-sama!

- Alors ?

- Je revisser mon français.

- Hum ….

Shizuma regarda la feuille de la rouge et eu un petit sourire, cette dernière était toujours presque vide. Elle alla chercher un livre et s'installa à ses cotés, lisant tranquillement sans la dérangée. Au bout d'une demi-heure, l'argenté remarqua que la travailleuse n'avais pas beaucoup avancée.

- A-tu besoin d'aide ? Demanda t-elle.

- Non …. Je ne voudrais pas vous embêté.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit moi ce qui te pose problème.

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre certain mots.

- Les dictionnaire sont fait pour ça. Répondit Shizuma en allant en chercher un.

Nagisa prit le livre que lui tendait l'étoile et réussis tant bien que mal à terminer sa feuille lorsque l'horloge sonna quatre heure. La rouge ne put alors retenir un gros bâillement du à la fatigue, provoquant ainsi le fou rire le Shizuma qui fini pas bailler faiblement à sa suite.

- Je pense qu'il va être l'heure d'aller dormir, Nagisa.

- Oui Étoile-sama.

- Mais avant je vais te donner un devoir que tu fera demain.

- Erf … des devoirs en plus.

- Tu devra rechercher le mot que je vais te dire. Annonça Shizuma.

- Et quel est-il ? Demanda Aoi.

_- Je t'aime._

Sur ce mots Shizuma se leva et déposa un léger baisser sur les lèvres de sa cadette, fessant rougir cette dernière jusqu'au oreille. Puis, aussi gracieusement et discrètement qu'elle était arriver, Shizuma reparti. Finalement cinq bonne minute après Nagisa décida enfin de rejoindre son lit.


	2. Peur Bleu

Un rayon de soleil vint frapper le visage de Nagisa, la faisait lever la tête en l'air, la lumière avait réussis à percer l'épaisse couche nuageuse qui recouvrait le ciel, et à présent elle semblait essayer de faire de même avec ses sombres sentiments. Seulement même l'astre solaire ne parvint à franchir l'importante masse sombre qui recouvrait son cœur. La jeune fille frappa du pied un caillou, continuant à s'enfoncer dans ses noir pensées en faisant le tour du lac.

Un goutte, s'écrasa au sommet de son crane, puis une seconde, rapidement suivit d'une multitude d'autre, pour finir ce fut une véritable pluie torrentielle qui s'effondra sur la pauvre rouge, pourtant cette dernière ne chercha pas à s'en abriter, bien au contraire elle resta là sans bouger, le tête baisser, laissant enfin son trop plein de sentiments s'écouler hors d'elle maintenant qu'elle était sur que plus personne ne saurais dire qu'elle pleurer.

Finalement, ce ne fut que lorsque qu'elle fut trempée jusqu'au os que Nagisa décida de s'abriter sous un arbre, ce dernier n'offrait qu'une protection sommaire mais c'était bien plus que suffisant pour la jeune fille. Persuader que personne ne viendrait la chercher elle se laissa glisser le long du tronc de l'arbre, et mit sa tête entre ses jambes, laissant couler de lourdes larmes.

Un bruit de pas précipiter arriva à ses oreilles, et, le temps qu'elle ne relève la tête, Shizuma se trouva en face d'elle. Un parapluie à la main, l'argentée était essouffler, preuve de longue minute, voir heure, de recherche qu'elle avait passée à courir. Les trait de son visage était tirée montrant une grande inquiétude malgré les quelques signes de soulagement qu'on pouvait y lire.

- Nagisa …. commença l'Etoile.

- ….

- Quand Tamao m'a dit que tu n'était pas encore rentré je me suis inquiété.

- …..

- Que fait tu dehors sous cette pluie ?

- …...

- Parle moi bon sang!

- Va t'en s'il te plaie, j'ai besoin de rester seule un peu.

- Te laisser sous cette pluie ? Non mais tu est folle !

- ….

- Que ce passe t'il Nagisa ….

- Je …. Rien. Hésita la rouge.

- Et tu crois que je vais te croire ?

- C'est juste que dans quelques jours vous aller partir d'ici et dès lors notre relation sera finie.

- Et c'est cela qui t'inquiète ? Demanda Shizuma soudainement beaucoup plus rassurée.

Les larmes remontèrent au yeux de la plus jeune, qui ce leva en se mis à courir. Elle s'en douter, ou non plutôt elle le savait, leur relation ne représentée rien de sérieux au yeux de l'argentée, et, une fois qu'elles se retrouveraient séparer, Shizuma l'oubliera. Elle finie par arrivait à une petite corniche qui s'avançait au dessus du lac. Nagisa s'approcha du bords et, se rendant compte qu'elle risquée d'être coincer, elle décida de faire demi tour, seulement la plus veille était déjà derrière elle, lui bloquant toute retraite.

- Écoute moi Nagisa ….

- Non je sait très bien comment sa va se passer, vous aller m'oublier. Pleura la jeune fille.

- Mais pourquoi veut tu que je t'oublie, ce n'est pas parce qu'on sera séparaient qu'on ne se verra plus. Argumenta Shizuma en avançant de quelque pas.

- Tous le monde dit ça mais au final on ne se vois plus, comme avec mes amie de mon ancienne école. Contra la rouge en reculant.

- Nagisa …. Réfléchie un peu, je t'aime tu le sait très bien, comment veut tu que je vienne à t'oublier.

- Ça ne fera aucune différence.

La rouge recula de nouveau, seulement, la corniche devenue trop petite céda sous son poids, plongeant la jeune fille dans un océan de panique. Les sombres nuages avaient totalement obscurcie le paysage, tant et ci bien qu'on ce serait cru en pleine nuit, or cela n'arrangea pas Nagisa, qui ne put ce raccrocher à quelque chose. Le plongeon fut inévitable et le froid prit totalement part d'elle, elle n'avait plus la force ou l'envie de bouger et ne pouvais plus respirait si bien qu'elle se laissa coulait, abandonnant la vie.

Shizuma n'hésita pas une seconde et entra dans l'eau à sa suite, l'eau était glacée et l'obscurité lui donna bien du mal a repérer sa bien aimée. Elle réussis néanmoins à la rejoindre quelque mettre plus bas, et, grâce à un effort surhumain, elle parvint à remonté à la surface.

L'argentée nagea difficilement jusqu'à la rive la plus proche, et posa la tête sur Nagisa. Cette dernière ne respirait malheureusement plus, sans perdre une seconde l'ainée s'affaira à lui faire la respiration artificiel. Une paire de minutes plus tard la rouge recracha enfin toute l'eau qu'elle avait dans les poumon, se mettant en position assise par réflexe.

Une claques brisa le vacarme de la pluie tombant sur le sol. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de porter une de ses mains à sa joue qui avais commençais a rougir, en état de choc. Elle tourna la tête vers son amante qui, pour la première fois devant elle, pleurer à chaude larmes.

- Idiote ! Cria Shizuma.

- Je … Je suis désoler.

- Ne me refait plus jamais une peur pareille !

- -Oui ….

- Je ne t'oubliais jamais tu m'entend ! Je t'aime bien trop pour ça!

- Je suis désoler. Répéta la rouge en choquer de voir son aimée pleurer.

- Je t'aime Nagisa, Je t'aime plus que tout. Lâcha l'argentai en ce calment.

- Moi aussi.

- Je vais prendre un appartements dans les environs, tu pourra venir y habiter, ainsi on sera toujours ensemble.

Nagisa se mit elle aussi à pleurer, mais de joie cette fois, la simple pensée qu'elle n'aller pas être séparée de Shizuma avait suffit à lui faire oubliait qu'elle avais failli mourir, comme pour s'accorder à son humeur la plus cessa de tomber laissant apparaître un ciel où les étoiles commençaient a apparaître, comme la promesse d'un avenir meilleur.


	3. Dans la fraicheur du matin

Shizuma poussa un soupir, ses sentiments pour Nagisa était en train de l'étouffer, plus le temps passer et plus elle l'aimait, pourtant une ombre planer sur cette amour, une ombre du nom de Kaori, son premier amour. Elle était toujours dans son cœur et parfois, quand elle regarder la jeune fille aux cheveux grenat, son visage se superposé au sien. L'étoile des trois écoles passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'argent, il lui fallait un peu de fraicheur et de toute urgence. Elle regarda l'heure, il n'était que cinq heure et demi, elle prit et petite veste et sorti de sa chambre.

Dehors l'air était frais et elle se félicita intérieurement d'avoir pris le soin de se couvrir. Elle ne voulait pas inquiété Nagisa en tombant malade, bien qu'elle aimerait bien la voir au petit soin pour elle. Un coup de vent ébouriffa ses cheveux à la couleur si particulière, un petit rira sorti de sa gorge en pensant que si elle se mettait à sortir avec la rouge elle formerait un couple pas très naturel, ou plutôt relativement bien coloré.

Pourtant son rire mourut dans sa gorge, en face d'elle, tourner de dos se trouver la personne qui faisait battre son cœur. Son rythme cardiaque augmenta subitement, tandis que toutes ses certitudes quitter son corps. Même si en face d'elle, elle agissait toujours de manière assurée, en réalité elle avait peur. Nagisa était la première depuis Kaori qu'elle aimait à ce point, elle ne supporterait pas de la perdre.

Pourtant elle devait faire quelque chose, elle devait avancer et surpasser son amour pour Kaori. Seule la rouge pouvait l'y aider. Mais une part de doute resté présente, remplissant sa tête de : Et si …. Mais pire encore, elle avait peur de la perdre.

Elle fit un pas, puis un autre, réapprenant à marcher. Le vent se mit alors à souffler, toujours plus froid, la poussant dans le dos, lui faisant parcourir les quelques mètres qui la séparer de la rouge plus rapidement. Lentement elle passa ses bras autours de la jeune fille, la faisant sursauter.

- Shi-Shizuma-sama ?

- Restons encore un peu comme ça, s'il te plait.

Nagisa ne répondit rien, sentant le rouge lui monté au joue. L'argenté elle poussa un soupir d'aise, contente d'enfermer la jeune fille dans ses bras, ainsi elle avait l'impression qu'elle resterait près d'elle pour toujours. Lentement les secondes passèrent, se transformant en minutes. Finalement Shizuma la relâcha avant de réprimander pour être sorti du dortoir si tôt.


	4. Un futur compliqué

- Nagisa, il faut qu'on parle. Annonça Shizuma.

La rouge se retourna pour faire face à sa petite amie, un sentiment de d'inquiétude commençant à se faire sentir. La voix de l'argentée était hésitante, ce qui, venant d'Étoile était plus que surprenant. Shizuma lui fit signe de la suivre, l'entraînant dans une classe vide, loin des oreilles indiscrète.

- Il est temps d'aborder quelques sujets important.

- ….

- Nagisa, notre avenir est loin d'être facile …

- Notre avenir ?

- Oui, tu ne souhaites pas le passer à mes coté ?

- Si, bien sûr !

L'argentée sourit, les joues de la Aoi s'était teinté d'une jolie couleur rouge, comme ses cheveux, ce qui, aux yeux de Shizuma, la rendait tout simplement craquante, à un tel point qu'elle avait du mal à se retenir de la taquiner et de l'embrasser sur l'instant.

- Ma famille est, comme tu t'en doute sûrement, très riche, et donc à une morale très stricte, de ce faite je ne pense pas que l'idée d'avoir une fille comme aimante pour leur héritière leur face plaisir.

- Tu veux te séparer de moi ? Demanda Nagisa d'une toute petite voix.

- Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama l'argentée. Mais je voulais savoir si tu étais prête pour ça. Écoute, mes parent vont sûrement nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, tout faire pour nos séparé, et être on ne peut plus odieux avec toi. Ça ne sera certainement pas agréable pour toi, se sera même vraiment pénible, en est tu consciente ?

- Ou … Oui

- Tu tiendras le coup ?

- Si ça me permet d'être à tes côtés je traverserais n'importe qu'elle enfer.

Shizuma ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et serra la rouge dans ses bras, l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour elle dépasser tout ce qu'elle avait ressentie jusqu'à maintenant, et, délicatement, elle posa ses lèvres sur celle de Nagisa.


End file.
